Fantasy sports are games where users compile “teams” of real-life players and compete against other users based on the statistics generated by the players during real-life sports contests. As fantasy sports have become increasingly popular, users frequently view sports programming in order to assess the play of members on their fantasy team, as opposed to watching whether or not a particular team wins. Therefore, traditional commentary and added features (e.g., statistical analyses displayed on-screen during a game), which normally concern a team as a whole, are of less interest to users viewing sport programming to assess the play of members on their fantasy sports team. Moreover, without commentary or added features addressing particular players, it is often difficult for a user to determine whether or not members of his fantasy team are currently being displayed when viewing sports programming.